


Pink

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: Welcome To The Glade Academy Of Fine Arts [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties, Pink Panties, Plot at the end for series sake, Porn With Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho have found themselves at Newt's house. Everything seems normal until he explains to them his vision; boys in white crop tops and pink satin panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



Thomas had to admit he felt uncomfortable. Not that satin didn’t feel good, actually it felt really good, the situation was just weird. Newt had called and asked, more like demanded, for Thomas to come over. When he got there, he found Minho had already fallen victim to Newt’s crazy idea. Crop tops and panties. Yes, it’s exactly what Thomas thought only not. Newt had decided he wanted to draw boy’s in nontraditional clothes, so here Minho and Thomas stood in pink satin cheeksters with white crop tops.

Thomas shifted his weight from foot to foot his eyes glancing over at Minho. Minho had his arms crossed his eyes glaring holes into the canvas that Newt was hiding behind. Thomas couldn’t really understand why because Minho looked great. His skin was tan so the white crop top looked good on him and the panties looked nice on him. Cheeksters were supposed to fit nicely and cover most everything, but part of your ass cheeks and the part that was showing really looked nice.

“Thomas, you’re making me seasick stand still,” Minho muttered, finally looking away from the easel to look at Thomas. Thomas stopped and looked away from Minho looking back towards the easel.

“Sorry,” Thomas said before the two lapsed back into silence. It didn’t take too long before Thomas was back to shifting his weight.

“You know,” Newt started looking at the two from behind his easel. “If the two of you stopped squirming I might be able to finish,” Newt muttered the last part before going back to drawing as Thomas stood still again. This was weird for Thomas because Newt was actually doing something that wasn’t a tattoo. It kind of made Thomas excited. He wanted to walk around and see it, after all, Newt was a great artist when he put his mind to it.

“Maybe if you put us in real clothes-” Minho started right before Newt cut him off.

“They are real Minho. Just because their girls clothes doesn’t make them any less real. Now, if you loved me-”

“Love doesn’t even begin to describe this Newt. Newt I’m a man. I am a strong man who likes to do artistic things and give it up the ass, but I do not wear women's clothes,” Minho complained, his eyes still burning holes into the easel. He couldn’t see Newt, but Thomas was pretty sure that Newt could feel the glare from behind the easel.

“Then change and leave,” Newt said, his voice low. Newt’s voice only got that way when he was disappointed with Minho, which wasn’t too often. Newt could be pretty reasonable with his anger towards Minho, and he was only really disappointed with him when he was closed minded or whenever he did something incredibly stupid, like not buy Thomas a Christmas present.

“Well, um maybe if you stay, Minho, then you can um have Newt take them off of you when he get's done,” Thomas suggested. The two other boys stopped to look at him for a moment before Newt started to make his way around the easel, black sharpie still in hand. Thomas wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong or if he had done something right. He was just trying to help Newt and here Newt was sauntering over to Minho, well as much as he could with his limp.

“Can I help you?” Minho asked, looking at Newt. The two were pretty much the same height, so they looked each other right in the eye when they faced off. Thomas always thought it was funny that out of the three of them he was the tallest, only by an inch. But that was beside the point, the point was that Newt and Minho were facing off, and Newt had a sharpie.

Newt smirked reaching out with his free hand and running his long nimble fingers down Minho’s abs with a fond look. Newt had always loved Minho’s abs. Thomas could still see, in the back of his mind, Newt bent over Minho on the couch his tongue moving slowly across each and every ab. He could still see the way Minho arched his back up to meet Newt’s tongue and the way his face twisted from frustration to content. It was beautiful and hot. Very very hot.

“Do you want me to take them off?” Newt mused before putting the sharpie in his mouth. Minho raised an eyebrow watching as Newt held the Sharpie between his lips while his free hand lightly ran along the bulge in Minho’s pink cheeksters. Newt always had something in his mouth, and Thomas knew that Minho loved it. Minho had always talked about how he loved the way Newt’s lips looked around his cock, or around a sharpie, or pencil, or candy. It honestly didn’t matter to him or Minho they just liked it.

Thomas gulped slightly as he looked at the two. Newt’s lips pursed around the sharpie and Minho’s strong arms crossed over his chest. It had to be the hottest thing he had seen in ages. Okay well, that was a lie. He saw them both naked on a daily basis but this was hot and full of sexual tension that was just coming off them in waves.

“Well, are you going to do anything, Newt?” Minho asked his teeth clicking hard on the T at the end of Newt’s name. In fact, it clicked so hard made Thomas jump. This quickly drew Newt and Minho’s attention away from each other. Thomas stood there feeling awkward and aroused all in one.

“What’s wrong Tommy?” Newt asked, around the sharpie. Thomas stumbled to find the right words, but in the end just stood there silently, Minho and Newt’s eyes sliding down his body to look at his bulge. 

“You’re such a shuck face you know that?” Minho asked before walking over to Thomas and draping his arms around the thinner boy. Their bodies were pulled close so that Thomas could feel their bluges pressed together. The only thing between him and Minho was two thin layers of pink satin.

“You're the shuck face, Minho,” Thomas, muttered his face drawing closer and closer to Minho's. His lips aching for Minho’s, his cock throbbing in the now too tight panties. Minho leaned forward, taking the initiative as always, and places his lips on Thomas’ collarbone that was exposed by the scoop neck crop top.

“Shit,” Thomas stutters, his hand gripping Minho’s shoulders in desperation as Newt make’s his way around to grab Thomas from the back, the sharpie discarded somewhere on the way. Thomas is now pressed between the two of them his head resting against Newt as he sucks a hickey onto the top of his shoulder. His hands reach down, and he pulls Minho away from his collar bone where there are now dark purple hickeys.

“Kiss me” He demands pulling Minho closer. Thomas’ hands tangle in black locks of Minho’s hair. His tongue darts as Minho parts his lips ready for Thomas. They meet, and Minho instantly sets to work sucking and licking Thomas’ tongue. Thomas presses his hips against Minho’s rocking them eagerly. He wants to feel Minho grow hard behind the satin. He wants Minho to be so hard he is ready to explode, and if Newt lets him, he wants to see Minho soil the beautiful pink panties that Newt put the two of them in.

“Shhh Tommy don’t want me mum and pop to hear now do we?” Newt cooed into Thomas’s ear as he started to suck on Thomas’ earlobe. Thomas groaned into Minho’s mouth, giving the other male the release he wanted. Minho quickly dipped his head back down to suck deep purple hickeys along his collarbone, his hips moving quickly in time with Thomas thrust making the satin shift across Thomas’ head. Each time the satin shifts over his tender tip it draws a weak moan, and another shush from Newt. Thomas feel’s like he’s ready to explode.

“You ready?” Minho finally asks his brown eyes locking on Newt’s even dark brown ones. They share a silent yes and Newt’s thin delicate fingers pull the crop top off while Minho bends down to take off the panties. Thomas feels the air leave his lungs in a sigh of relief. Now his cock is exposed to Minho, who is still kneeling just looking at him for a moment, examining him like he’s a piece of marble. Newt, on the other hand, has pulled away from the two to go to his bedside table.

“Wow, Thomas you sure got hard just from a little foreplay,” Minho commented, with the cheesiest wink Thomas has ever seen in his life. It’s so cheesy he rolls his eyes and goes to make some reply but Minho’s too fast for him.Before Thomas can make a comment, Minho’s tongue is out lapping at the tip of Thomas’ cock. Thomas groans making Newt chuckle.

“Eager?” Newt asked from over Thomas’ shoulder. Minho flipped Newt off before taking Thomas in all the way. Thomas let out a gasp as he arched his back into Newt who held him steady.

“Minho,” Thomas muttered, softly his hand reaching down to grip Minho's’ hair as his hips rocked slowly. He knew that Minho had really good gag reflexes, but he still didn’t want to make him choke. Newt chuckled at the sight before popping the lid of the lube open. Thomas closed his eyes in preparation for the feeling of the cold slick liquid.

Newt was pretty quick about it. He put some lube on Thomas’ entrance, watching the way his anus clenched from the cold.

“Poor thing,” Newt whispered before slicking up his own finger and sliding just one in. Thomas gasped not quite expecting it so soon and bucked quickly actually causing Minho to choke and pull away from him.

“Newt!” Minho snapped, pulling away to glare up at Newt. The brit looked over Thomas’ shoulder and smiled what Thomas could only imagine as a cheeky grin because Minho just rolled his eyes and went back to sucking on Thomas’ cock.

It went on like this until Newt had successfully gotten three fingers inside of Thomas. Three long and nimble fingers that twisted and stretched him while hitting his prostate with each and every thrust in. Thomas’s face was red as he choked back his moans trying to keep himself quiet since Newt’s family was home. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead from the sweat that had from during his concentration. Newts’ skin felt hot against his back, and Minho’s hands were warm against his thighs. Everything about this situation was hot. Newt was shirtless, even if Thomas couldn’t remember when or how that happened, and Minho was kneeling down in front of him wearing a white crop top and pink satin panties. They were both pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm in their own way.

“Come on Tommy shoot your load into Minho’s pretty little mouth,” Newt growling into Thomas’ ear sending him over the edge. His hips bucking harshly into Minho’s waiting mouth, cum exploding from his tip as he screamed out, every bit of his concentration slipping away as he felt Minho swallow his load.. Newts’ hand flew over Thomas’ mouth silencing him as he rode out his orgasm, Newts’ fingers never stopping their work in his ass.

“Geez Tommy,” Newt whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Thomas and Minho stood up to look at the two, licking his lips. Thomas panted his eyes opening as a dorky grin grew on his face.

“Sorry,” Thomas whispered. He was still leaning back against Newt for support. Whenever Newt and Minho did this to him he always felt so dizzy afterward. Honestly, it was like coming down off a high that Thomas had never truly experienced except for in the bedroom.

“You know, Minho,” Newt started, moving around Thomas towards Minho, “I think you look a lot better naked,” He said, tracing the outline of Minho’s bulge.

“Oh really? What are you planning to do about that Newt?” Minho asked as Thomas retreated towards Newt’s bed to watch, his legs still feeling like jelly.

Newt raised an eyebrow before stepping away from Minho, circling around twice before stopping behind Minho and pulling his body to him by the waist. “I think you know what I want,” Newt whispered, nibbling on Minho’s ear just as he had done Thomas. Thomas shivered a little watching, just imagining the feeling of Newt’s hot wet tongue along his ear lobe. He knew it drove Minho crazy, so it was intriguing to watch Minho fight to keep a calm face.

“Oh, so now you’re giving me the all-star treatment?” Minho chuckled, successfully staying completely calm under Newt’s vicious attack. At least that’s how it sounded to Newt, but Thomas could see the expression of need in Minho’s eyes. Thomas watched as Newt’s pale stomach pressed closed to Minho’s tan back as his slender hand slipped below the satin that held Minho’s cock captive. That was the breaking point for Minho.

“Damn Newt,” Minho gasped his hips moving in time with each little jerk that Newt’s hand made. Thomas’ mouth was slightly open as he watched the two of them going at it. Not even going at it really just Newt giving Minho a hand job. He couldn’t see Newt from his angle so all he saw was Minho’s face. He could see the way his eyes shut tightly, and his mouth parted exposing his perfect teeth. He watches Minho reach back and grip Newt’s hips for balance, digging into the delicate white skin with a force that was almost unnecessary, and Thomas thought it was hot.

“Tommy’s getting a stiffy just watchin' us,” Newt commented his eyes locking on Thomas. Thomas looked down almost unaware of the feeling that had been growing in his stomach as he watched the two of them. With his free hand, Newt beckoned Thomas over. It didn’t take much beckoning, Thomas was on his feet in seconds, closing the gap between them and kneeling in front of Minho. His eyes resting on the satin pulled tight over Minho’s bulge. Thomas leaned forward pressing a soft and tender kiss to where he thought the tip might be.

“Pull ‘em down,” Newt instructed, having removed his hand from Minho’s underwear when he saw Thomas kneel. Thomas didn’t waste any time, he pulled the satin panties away from Minho and took his cock into his hand. “Good boy Tommy,” Newt said as he started to slip out of his clothes watching at Thomas pumped Minho’s cock. Thomas wasn’t the best at this, but he knew how much pressure to use and the type of strokes Minho liked, so he did get him to bite his lip just as Newt had.

“Should we move to the bed?” Thomas asked, still pumping Minho’s cock slowly.

“We can,” Newt said as he stepped out of his boxers and started to walk over to the bed. Thomas and Minho quickly followed Newt’s example.

“Wait, how are we doing this?” Minho asked watching as Newt grabbed the bottle of lube from his bookshelf and walked over to the bedside table where he retrieve a condom.

“Well,” Newt started, “I was thinking I could lay down and you two could figure out who went where,” He explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for any protest.

“Well, Minho’s not lubed,” Thomas started before realizing that the entire time Newt had planned this. Newt knew exactly where they were going to go, and Newt knew exactly what was going to happen from the very beginning. Newt was trying to get Thomas to ride him, and that was not about to happen. Thomas hated riding Newt, or Minho, he just hated it.

“Fuck Newt,” Minho snapped before pushing the cocky brit onto the mattress. Newt just laughed at where he was and waved the bottle of lube in Minho’s face.

“Come on shuck face let’s get you all lubed up since you seem to want to be the cowboy,” Newt said. Minho grabbed the bottle of lube from his hands and gave it to Thomas. Newt tilted his head to the side in wonder.

“What am I suppose to do with this?” Thomas asked.

“Stretch me shuck face,” Minho instructed before looking at Newt, “If I'm going to be the cowboy Thomas is going to be the one stretching me,” Minho said. Thomas watched as Minho moved so that Thomas had access to his ass his head dipping down to take Newt into his mouth. For a moment, Thomas didn’t move he just appreciated the sight of him. Newt’s face flushed red as his teeth bit down on his pointer finger in an attempt to silence himself. Minho on his hands and knees ass spread open before him while he sucked on Newt’s cock like it was going to vanish if he removed his lips from around it. He wanted to stand here and watch forever, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Fuck,” Thomas whispered before walking over and dribbling some of the cool lube onto Minho’s hole. Just like Thomas Minho’s hole clenched at the feeling of the cold substance.Thomas then lubed up his pointer finger and slid it in. Minho made some noise from around Newt's cock but nothing worth stopping over, because there was very little resistance, which meant Minho had already stretched before he came over.

“You're a fucking liar, Minho,” Thomas said adding his second finger quickly and starting to scissor Minho a little rougher than he usually would.

“What are you talking about?” Minho managed to ask, looking at Thomas over his shoulder.

“Minho!” Newt snapped reaching up to grab Minho by his hair. Minho smacked his hand away and looked down at him.

“Hold on Newt.”

“No, I will not hold on. If you don’t put your mouth back on my cock Minho, I swear to God I'll-”

“Newt seriously shut up,” Thomas said looking at Minho. “You told me you weren’t into pre-stretching before you come over.” He said, more confused than annoyed, his fingers still working Minho’s ass as he spoke.

“I can’t believe you are stopping sex to have this conversation it-” Newt’s voice cracked and turned into a moan as Minho gripped Newt’s cock firmly and started to stroke it slowly.

“That was about two month’s ago, Thomas, I’ve learned from my mistakes. Now are you going to finish lubing me up or did you want to be the cowboy?” Minho asked with that devilishly handsome cocky smirk that Thomas loved and hated all at once.

“Yeah yeah,” He muttered sliding a third finger into Minho. Minho groaned happily before going back to sucking on Newt. The three went on like this for about five minutes, maybe, no one really knew how long it was they just knew that they all wanted to change positions.

Newt was the first to make a move. He reached down and pushed Minho off of his cock and started to grab for the condom slipping it on as Thomas pulled his fingers out of Minho and gave Newt the lube. Minho moved so that he was able to straddle Newt’s cock once he got it nice and lubed.

“Ready?” Thomas asked as Newt lay back down; Minho started to slip the cock into his ass.

“Yeah,” Newt gasped watching as his cock vanished into Minho’s ass. Thomas rolled his eyes and straddled Newts face. Newt’s hips moved up and down as his tongue and fingers worked on Thomas’s hole. Minho moved up and down on Newt as he reached out to give Thomas a hand job. Thomas really didn’t do much he just sat there giving Minho a hand job as Newt pampered his precious hole.

“Damn it,” Minho hissed, rocking his hips towards Thomas’ hand, his face twisting in pleasure, just the way Thomas liked. Minho’s sex face was very tight his eyes closed, mouth pursed, and sweat dripping down the curves of his cheeks, but it was nice. Thomas really liked to see the way the usually calm boy went from calm to flustered in just a few seconds if touched right.

“Don’t come,” Thomas warned. He knew full well that Newt would have said it if he hadn’t, and Thomas wasn’t about to let Newt stop what he was doing with that tongue of his.It felt nice to have two fingers and a tongue on the inside of him especially since Newt was so skilled with his tongue. Newt had always been skilled with his tongue, it was because of his accent or so Thomas and Minho thought, but Newt attributed it to his oral fixation. Thomas on the other hand was only sub-par with his mouth, but his partners both loved his firm grasp, especially when he was attempting to tell them what to do. Minho was pretty good at everything, but he really enjoyed riding cock’s because Thomas hated it, so this position was the one that worked out the best for all three of them.

For a few seconds they continued in struggled silence; Minho’s teeth digging into his bottom lip as Thomas’s face turned red from hardly breathing because of concentration. That’s when Newt let out a moan that sent the two into a fit. Thomas’ hand grip Minho harder his jerking motions becoming sporadic and Minho’s hand slowed on Thomas’s cock as he finally found his prostate and let out a desperate whine begging Newt to move his hips more. Thomas didn’t mind that Minho had slowed down he was so focused on the way that Newt was stroking his prostate with his pointer finger.

“Shit” Thomas gasped reaching up with his free hand to cover Minho’s mouth. The other boy gave him a desperate pleading look as he rocked on Newt’s cock, he wanted to orgasm so badly, but Minho knew better than to come early. Newt’s tongue pulled away from Thomas as he now focused on his breathing, but his fingers continued to slip into Thomas. He had four whole fingers inside Thomas stretching him and fucking him. Each finger seemed to touch his prostate with each thrust in and it was making him drip pre cum all over Minho’s hand and Newt’s stomach.

Newt suddenly started bucking his hips quickly, hitting Minho’s prostate every third or fourth thrust. Minho bit down on Thomas’ hand drawing a low groan from the brunette as he pumped him quicker knowing that soon Newt would be reaching his climax. Minho’s pre-cum dribbled down Thomas’ hand making his hand slide easier along Minho’s shaft. The sounds of frustration rang in Thomas’ ears as they all struggled to reach their climax together. They always tried to reach their climax together so that no one was left still working towards it.

“Now!” Newt cried from under Thomas. Just like that Thomas had his head thrown back his hand covering his mouth in an attempt, not to cry out as his cum spurted on Minho and Newt. Minho had to bite down on his lip to keep quiet as he slid down on Newt’s cock so that he hit his prostate one last time. Newt was the only one to make an audible sound, but it was successfully muffled by Thomas’ ass which he fingered right up till the last second of his own orgasm.

For a moment, none of them moved they just stayed there trying to catch their breath and regain their grip on reality. Newt, as always, was the first to move. He pushed Thomas off him and then Minho follow falling sideways onto Newt’s king sized mattress. The two looked at each other as Newt disposed of the condom and wiped off his stomach. Minho reached over and kissed Thomas softly on the forehead before laying on his back and looking at the ceiling as Newt turned on the fan. Newt returned to Thomas and Minho and lay between them on his back. All three of them lay there watching the fan turn in circles as they cooled off.

“So did you get to finish your drawing?” Thomas finally asked, turning to look at Newt.

“No, but I guess we could do this again next weekend,” Newt muttered reaching out to pull Thomas to him. Thomas rolled closer to him resting his head on Newt’s chest as Minho copied him. For Thomas, it was nice to be held after such an ordeal. It was something he really liked about his relationship with the two of them; they were so kind and gentle. Hell sex could be rough filled with bite marks and bruises but if you said the safe word they would stop, and at the end of everything they would hold you.

“We can,” Minho chimed, reaching out to take Thomas’ hand. Thomas smiled and leaned up to kiss Newt on the cheek before resting his forehead against Minho’s. Times like this were always fun but in the end it was just nice. In fact, everything about their relationship was always nice.

“You two are such saps,” Newt commented his hands slowly tracing circles into their backs. Minho rolled his eyes at Thomas propped himself up just enough to kiss Newt on the lips. It was soft, unlike the kiss he had with Minho earlier. This time was full of love and want not lust and need.

“But you love it,” Thomas whispered before laying back down.

“I did love it,” Newt said, as Minho sat up and looked at the two of them.

“Do you think your parents are still here?” He asked, getting up to look out Newt’s window.

“Is their car out there?”

“No.”

“Then they left, want to shower before I send you guys home?” Newt asked, looking down at Thomas, who seemed completely content to just lay there until Minho took him home.

“Yeah, seeing as I still have cum on my stomach and so does Thomas,” Minho said walking out of the room and to the hall closet where he grabbed three towels. Newt managed to convince Thomas to get up off of him and walk with him to the shower.

“Did you buy more of that shampoo I like?” Minho asked walking with Newt and Thomas downstairs to Newt’s parents bedroom. Their shower was pretty big, well big enough to fit three people even if they were a little squished.

“Yeah,” Newt said dipping into his bathroom to grab his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

“Good,” Minho said helping Newt by taking the body wash. Newt and Thomas both knew that Minho was a sucker for wearing his boyfriend's clothes and smelling of them. Thomas thought it was funny because Minho always gave off this better than you aurora.

“I think that Minho should get to stand in the middle,” Thomas said once they got to the bathroom. The three of them had to stand in some sort of line so they could all fit. It was always a very interesting experience for the three of them, but Thomas liked it when Minho was the one in the middle because he would always massage Thomas while he cleaned his back.

“Well, i’m not opposed to the idea,” Newt said, turning on the water before he stepped in. Minho followed behind him then Thomas, was the last on in. He closed the door and the world outside of the shower vanished.

“God this feels nice,” Minho muttered feeling the hot water hit his sore body. Newt chuckled draping his arms over Minho's shoulders as he leaned over him and kissed his cheek before grabbing the wash rag Minho had brought with them.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Minho said. He turning around and took the wash rag away from Newt and handed it to Thomas,“There is an order and you know that, go ahead Thomas put some soap on it then arms up,” Minho instructed. Thomas smiled at Newt before following his instructions. Thomas was never one to really question Newt, but he didn’t quite understand why Newt used the cucumber and green tea body wash from Dove. I guess the fact that it made his skin softer was a good reason, but it just struck him as odd. After all, Newt never smelt like his body wash, he always smelt like the Black Chill Axe Minho had bought him.

“Here,” Thomas said, handing the rag to Minho before lifting his arms above his head. Minho walked over as kissed Thomas softly as he started washing Thomas’ armpits. Minho always started there, while Newt would start with the shoulders and Thomas the stomach. They all had a method for getting the others clean, but Minho was always the nicest when he did it, especially when they were in Thomas or Newt’s showers.

Thomas nibbled lightly on Minho’s bottom lip before pulling Minho's tongue from his mouth. Minho gasped quietly but happily as he felt Newt’s hand’s on his shoulders working at the knots in his back.

“Feel good?” Newt asked, as Minho’s hand moved up Thomas’ arms his lips still pressed against Thomas.

“Yeah,” He whispered before letting Thomas have his tongue back. Thomas could tell that Minho was slowly melting under their touch. It was always nice to see him relax. Minho always seemed to be stressed or tense, so it was nice for Thomas to be able to help him relax.

“Turn,” Minho instructed once he had finished washing Thomas’ front. Thomas sighed and broke the kiss so Minho could start to massage his back. Minho’s hands were pretty big and strong from sculpting all these years, he knew how to work his fingers so that they hit every spot on Thomas’s back just right.

“Geeze Minho,” Thomas said softly, resting his head against the cool white tile as Minho worked his magic.

“I know how much you like it when I do this,” Minho said leaning forward and kissing Thomas’ neck, “So I try to make it good for you,” He whispered. Minho smiled before leaning back into Newt’s hands as they worked on his own knots.

“It’s so nice of you to do this for us, but you’re the one who really needs the massage,” Thomas said, turning around once Minho had finished washing his back. He took over for Newt as Minho set to washing the pale boy.

“I guess,” Minho muttered, his lips very preoccupied with Newt’s mouth. The way the two of them kissed was lazy and sloppy compared to the way that Minho and Thomas kissed. Whenever Thomas kissed Minho, it was soft and sweet with someone's tongue in the others mouth. When Newt kissed Minho, their tongues twisted and twirled with each other while outside of their mouths. So, it was quite a difference but that’s just because everyone had a different relationship with each other.

The rest of the shower went as normal; Newt washed Minho’s front, and Thomas got his back. They all washed their own hair, and now they were laying in Newt’s bed fully dressed. Once again Newt was on his back with Minho and Thomas resting on his chest, his nimble fingers running through their hair.

“Hey um...guys,” Minho started.

“Yeah?” Newt asked.

“I was wondering if we could make this a closed relationship, you know just us three,” Minho asked.

“Tired of Brenda?” Newt joked.

“Jesus Newt! I’m trying to be romantic. I bet Thomas isn’t going to make a joke out of it,” He said, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him before laughing, “Great,” Minho said rolling away from the two of them.

“No wait,” Thomas said, calming down. “I think it’s a nice gesture, I just wasn’t expecting that,” He said, smiling at Minho as he looked at him.

“Well, if the two of you think it’s a good idea I'll tell Alby that it’s not going to keep happening in the music room, ”Newt said. For a moment, the three of them were silent. Sadly the silence was broken as the sound of the garage door echoed through the room, “Crap, you two have to leave,” Newt said, his eyes looking at the clock which read midnight.

“Wait,” Minho said as Thomas sat up to get his shoes, “Are we closed or not?” Minho asked. Newt chuckled and leaned over kissing Minho softly.

“Closed,” He said.

“Yeah, closed,” Thomas said, with a smile, “Come on we’ve got to get going before Newt’s parents kick us out,” He said taking Minho’s and leading him out of Newt’s bedroom and towards the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a birthday fic for defenestratingdanika! Prompt was completly up to her and I hope you all like it as much as she does, or as much as I do because i'm very proud of this one! Also, thanks to JustLevi for being my Beta, go check out his work he's really talented! Anyway's yeah hope you liked it :D


End file.
